Coffee On a Bad Day
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Naitlyn oneshot. Caitlyn needs someone to cheer her up after she's been having a bad day. Thankfully, her best friends Nate shows up and helps her to be more cheerful.


**Helloooo! Well, here's another Naitlyn story. I was actually going to write it with Nate and my own character because that's how it was when I got the idea, but I decided to use Caitlyn. Oh, well. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Coffee.

The sweet, strong smell filled her senses as she stepped inside the coffee shop. Usually she didn't come in here, but today would be an exception because of her mood. Nothing could cheer her up and she just wanted some time alone.

After getting her large cup of coffee, she flopped into a chair in the corner of the shop, starring out the window. Cold radiated off of the glass as she starred out into the wintry day, her forehead resting against the window.

Caitlyn starred out at the nearly empty parking lot outside the window. Her breath momentarily fogged up the cool glass with each of her breaths. There, in the peaceful coffee shop, she could always find a place to take a break from her whirl wind life.

Sipping her hot beverage, Caitlyn winced at the strength of her black coffee. There was so much going through her mind and at the moment, she just wanted to escape all the trouble. Nothing was going right.

She didn't even bother to lift her head when she heard someone slide into the other chair at the table. If it was someone Caitlyn knew, they would know well enough to leave her alone if she looked to be in a bad mood.

"What's up?"

Sighing inwardly, she didn't respond. Her steaming cup of coffee was tightly clutched in her hand. Normally, she'd be happy to have Nate to hang out with, but today she just wasn't her normal cheerful self.

"You okay, Caitlyn?" Nate asked and she felt him touch her arm lightly.

"Nope." She spoke honestly.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly. Caitlyn half smiled at his worried tone. That was one thing she liked best about Nate-he really cared about his friends.

"Just having a bad day, I guess." Caitlyn shrugged, turning to look at Nate's worried face, "I'll be back to normal once I finish my coffee." She attempted a smile.

"I'm sorry, Cait." Nate half smiled, setting his hand on hers, "Anything I can do to help you cheer up?"

"Nah." Caitlyn sipped her drink again, standing as she did so, "I should get home." He followed her out without a word, and they both remained silent until reaching her car a few moments later. After a moment of fumbling with her keys, Nate wordlessly took her coffee so it would be easier.

"Thanks," She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Hey," Nate said softly, setting their drinks on top of the car, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Caitlyn sighed with a wave of her hand, but Nate caught her hand in his and held it firmly. For a moment, she didn't know what to say as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You're sure?" Nate raised his eyebrows, and Caitlyn let her gaze fall to the ground. There wasn't much she didn't tell Nate. But this time, there wasn't anything to tell. It was just a bad day.

"Really, Nate, I'm fine." She sighed, failing to force a smile. A cold breeze tugged at her curls but she took no notice as Nate reached and caressed her cheek with his warm hand.

"…If you're sure." Nate didn't look convinced, "I'm here for you, though, Cait."

"Nathaniel." Caitlyn blurted out, using his full name as she always did when completely serious, "What are you doing exactly?" At his confused look, she glanced down at their hands clasped together, fingers entwined tightly.

His hand dropped from her cheek instantly, making her wish it back. If she hadn't said anything Nate wouldn't have gotten uncomfortable. But they were just friends. He had no right to be this intimate.

"I don't…" Nate sighed heavily, looking at the ground but only tightening their interlocked fingers, "I don't really know. I just…" He looked back up at her face and Caitlyn didn't doubt her cheeks were still pink.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, each taking in the thought of the enjoyment of their holding hands. Why did it feel so right? Caitlyn didn't know what she should do or say.

"Caitlyn, I really want to kiss you." Nate said suddenly, "And I know that I shouldn't. We're just friends, right?" It took a moment for her to register his words.

"Whoa, Nate." Caitlyn spoke, her eyes widening as she pulled her hand from his in slight panic. She might be confused, but she _did _know one thing, "Slow down. Wait a second…What?"

"I…You heard me." Nate accused her in a plainly nervous tone.

"Nathaniel Gray, I'm having a bad day-not going off to die." Caitlyn remarked, "What's with the drama?"

"I'm serious." He frowned.

"…Really?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, wishing to crush the timid, hopeful feeling blooming inside her. He nodded, and it was only a moment before Nate's lips collided fiercely with hers, obviously he didn't want to wait to hear what more she had to say.

Caitlyn lost her breath at the feeling of his lips against hers and the way he held her arms to keep her against his chest. Getting over the general shock, she managed to run her shaky hands through his curls before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day." Nate whispered with a blush when they parted.

"The coffee helped." Caitlyn smiled softly.

"Just the coffee?" he asked curiously.

"No." she whispered, swallowing a nervous gasp at the feel of his arms around her waist, "I kissed an amazing guy. That helped too."

**Everyone should check out stories by ****crazyblugirl****, **** and ****temari16****! And you should also review this oneshot because then I would be super happy and write more soon! (: **


End file.
